


Step in the Right Direction, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Step in the Right Direction, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

A Step in the Right Direction

**A Step in the Right Direction**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is the next installment of my series of stories: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House" and "The Family Tree" if you haven't read them this may not make a lot of sense to you, if you are not inclined to read the others and would like to be caught up just e- mail me and I'll fill you in… 

My eternal devotion to Shelley who makes my day with her notes… 

**July 2006 – 2 days before the Democratic Convention**

"Josh?" Donna asked as she entered the board room of the Colonade Hotel in Boston. 

There was no answer. 

"Josh?" she didn't see him, but he wasn't with the others in Toby's room and he wasn't in their room and then she heard a soft snoring coming from the table. 

She approached the large high-back chair at the end of the table, looking around the edge of the chair she found her husband. Josh had his head down on the table, fast asleep. 

"Oh Josh," Donna kneeled next to him, and ran a hand over his head. 

She knew she should wake him, but he had been working himself to death as they prepared for the Convention. Now with the big event kicking off in just 48 hours, she knew he needed to be in Toby's room going over the latest polling results. 

Donna continued to run her fingers through his hair and she heard his breathing change and saw the smile form on his face. 

"Just five more minutes," he mumbled sleepily. 

"OK," she smiled. 

"Come here," he sat up so she could sit in his lap. He pulled her head down to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes for a few more minutes. 

Donna really intended to just give him five more minutes rest, but as she closed her eyes and snuggled in to his shoulder she found herself drifting off. The call of sleep was too tempting and soon they were both sound asleep. 

**** 

"Anyone seen Josh and Donna?" Angela asked as she stole the last piece of pizza out from under Sam. 

"Not for an hour or so," CJ commented as she sat against the wall with Josh's wall-sized electoral map. She had become addicted to electoral math and was trying to figure out if they could win if they only won the states that ended in the letter "Y". 

"I bet they're having sex," Sam said looking both disgusted and jealous. 

"It's almost 3:00 in the morning, if they are lucky enough to be in a bed, I doubt they're having sex." 

"You have no idea CJ, I think they can do it WHILE they sleep." 

"They're affectionate." 

"They're insatiable." 

"I think it's sweet." 

"That's because your married. I think it's sick." 

"You're jealous, Spanky." 

"I am not, I can get sex if I want it." 

"That I do not doubt, but I don't think it's the sex you're jealous of," CJ had gotten off the floor and wrapped her long arms around Sam. 

"I'm lovable CJ, why doesn't anybody love me? Listen to me, I'm over-tired, I sound like I should be on Oprah," Sam shook his head, but didn't let go of CJ. 

"You are lovable Sam, and lots of people love you, but you haven't found your mate yet. Josh and Donna walked into each others lives, no one could have predicted the things that happened to them, or that they would be here today so happy." 

"Fate certainly works in mysterious ways," CJ turned around to find Toby standing behind her and she smiled at him ruefully. 

"That it does, Tobus, that it does." 

"Now let's stop standing around feeling sorry for Sam and wondering if Josh and Donna are having sex, a visual I really want permanently removed from my mind, and finish so we can all be asleep in our beds," Toby handed Sam the latest copy of Greg's acceptance speech with his ideas and corrections. 

"Thanks for looking it over Toby," Sam flipped through. 

"You and Donna did a great job with it Sam, you make a good team, maybe even better than you and I did." 

"She definitely brings something new to the table." 

"It's a good speech," Toby turned and headed to the board room to get the latest faxes from Charlie in New York. 

**** 

Toby walked in to the board room and, like Donna, could not see Josh from his position in the room. In fact, he walked right past them and went to the fax machine, he flipped through the pages laughing at Zoey's sarcastic notations in the margins. 

As he turned around a smile spread across his face as he saw the couple asleep in the board room chair. He approached quietly. 

"Donna?" he whispered, "Josh?" 

Donna began mumbling something incoherently, it sounded like "No wire hangers," but Toby couldn't be sure. 

"Donna wake up your having a considerably odd dream," he reached out for her shoulder and shook her slightly. 

Her eyes popped open and she practically jumped out of Josh's lap. 

"Oh my God what time is it?" 

"It's almost 3:15," Toby looked at his watch. 

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. Josh?" she turned to her husband who was looking back at her, a sleepy grin on his face. 

"Come on sleepy head, we have polling results to finish," she reached out her hand and pulled Josh out of the chair. 

His shirt was wrinkled and his tie was crooked, his hair was sticking up in the oddest ways and Donna had to bite her lip to keep from moaning when he smiled at her. 

Toby ignored their looks and headed back to his room. Josh and Donna, hand-in-hand, followed behind. As they entered the room Toby announced, "Look who I found," and waived in the general direction of Josh and Donna. 

"Where did you two run off to?" Angela smiled up from her seat at the coffee table. 

"We were napping, but now we are rested and ready to go," Donna looked way too perky, CJ just handed over the electoral math and said good night. 

"I told you," Sam smirked at Angela, "look at them, it's obvious." 

"What's obvious Sam?" Donna spoke from behind him. 

"You and CJ need matching bells," Sam turned and smiled at her. 

"Whatever, what was so obvious?" Donna arched an eyebrow at him. 

"That you were napping, you both look very rested now," Sam was turning pink and Donna was enjoying his discomfort. 

"That's true Sam, I feel so relaxed now, that nap was just what I needed," she preceded to stretch her arms over her head revealing her bare midriff and making a little squeaking noise. 

Sam just shook his head and walked away. 

"That was mean," Angela laughed. 

"Well he thought we were off having sex while you guys worked, the least I can do is yank his chain a little." 

"Who's chain are you yanking?" 

"Sam's, he thought we were in our room, you know, having sex," she whispered the last two words. 

"While everyone else was working? I think he thinks that's all we do. We'll have to tell him about our vast collection of hobbies." 

"We have hobbies?" Donna asked. 

"Sure, you garden and I, well, I watch you garden. You write of course, I read what you write. You, I don't know, knit?" 

"I don't knit." 

"You don't?" 

"Have you ever seen me knit?" 

"Maybe?" 

"You've never seen me knit, you know how I know that? Because I have never knit, not once in my life." 

"So what do you do in your spare time, I mean when you're not running for President?" Angela asked. 

"Have sex," they said in unison and headed off in different directions leaving Angela to shake her head at them. 

**** 

The next day was all about last minute preparations. The DNC officials were in charge, which drove Josh nuts, he wanted to have a hand in everything. 

The Convention was a given, Greg was winning the nomination, there was no question, but Josh had already moved on in his head and was thinking about the debates. He decided to hold a strategy meeting with Toby and Leo. Donna ducked out of the meeting at 2:00 AM. 

When Josh finally crawled into their bed at 3:30, the polling numbers analyzed for the last time, he thought he would sleep like the dead. 

He was wrong. He tried deep-breathing. He tried counting sheep. He tried counting backwards from 100. He tried everything he could think of, but his mind was racing and nothing could slow it down, well almost nothing. 

"Donna?" he nudged his sleeping wife, "you asleep?" 

"Mmmphsutrefvnjdstr," Donna mumbled incoherently. 

"What was that you say, you were just waking up and you want to have sex? OK," Josh pulled on her shoulder until she was laying on her back. 

He started kissing down the column of her neck, licking and sucking as he went. Donna tried to roll back onto her side, but Josh had wrapped one of his legs around one of hers. 

The kissing was working for Josh, he could feel his body relax, just from the contact with Donna. Her sweet smell and the feel of her skin under his hands as he pushed up her tank top, all combined to calm his over-worked mind. 

Donna tried turning again, but this time she moved toward Josh and he allowed the movement, she was waking up and was enjoying the rhythmic kissing and licking on her neck. They had had so little time together for the past week since arriving in Boston, she missed him. 

Fully awake now, Donna ducked her head down to claim Josh's lips with her own, forcing her tongue past his teeth she latched on to his head and crushed his mouth with hers. 

Finally breaking for air, Donna opened her sleepy eyes and saw Josh grinning back at her. 

"Hi," her voice was rusty from disuse. 

"Hello," he kissed her softly, "did I wake you?" 

"Yes, so you better make it worth my while," Donna reached to stroke him through his boxers and he leapt at her touch. 

"Where's the child?" 

"Olivia?" 

"Did you pick up another kid while I wasn't looking?" Josh was removing Donna's pajamas as they chatted. 

"Ooh you've reached tired, cranky and sarcastic, this calls for drastic measures." 

"I am quite fond of your drastic measures," Josh waggled his eyebrows at her. 

"I bet you do. Your daughter is with her grandmother, I knew we would both be super late again tonight, so Mom let her bunk in with her." 

"Good plan," he kissed her bare shoulder and rolled her onto her back. 

"Uh huh," was all Donna could get out as Josh leaned down and took a nipple between his teeth. He bit down lightly and she groaned as she reached to kiss the top of his head. 

He alternated between biting and licking and the contrast of sensations was too much for Donna after a minute, she pushed him off of her and onto his back. 

"My turn," she growled as she kissed down his body, her hands blazing a trail ahead of her mouth. Finally her mouth reached his erection and she took the whole thing in her mouth. 

"Ugghh, Donna," Josh gritted out between clenched teeth. 

"Mmm?" she questioned with his cock still in her mouth, the vibration radiating through his whole body. 

"OK Donna, enough," he hissed as she slid her mouth off of him slowly. 

Sliding up his body and kissing as she moved, Donna sank down on top of him. Josh couldn't believe how ready she was after very little foreplay. 

"Wow Donna," Josh's eyes rolled back in his head as Donna started moving over him. 

"Yeah, I've been ready since about Sunday," her voice was ragged as her breathing became labored. 

"Well, I fear this is not going to be the languorous reunion I had in mind." 

"My God Josh," she moaned, "you are the only man I know who can use the word languorous while having sex." 

"760 verbal baby," he clasped her hip with one hand and brought his other to her clit as her movements became more erratic. 

With a couple of tight circles around her clit Josh sent Donna spiraling into orgasm, she was trying to remain somewhat quiet, but as she bit back her moans they vibrated through her body and enhanced her orgasm. 

As she clenched around him repeatedly Josh was not able to hang on any longer, "Oh God Donna," he moaned as he released inside her. 

Donna collapsed on his chest and snuggled in, kissing him softly. 

"Think you can sleep now?" 

"Oh yeah," Josh laughed softly as he kissed the top of her head. 

**** 

"Josh!" Donna yelled for the third time. 

"I'm up," he responded, his head under the pillow and his body wrapped cocoon-like in the blankets. 

"You're really not," Donna laughed as she pulled the pillow off his head. 

Josh opened one eye to find his wife all dressed and ready to go for the day. 

She was wearing a brick red suit, with a black blouse and heels, her hair pulled up in a twist. She looked simultaneously professional and really hot. 

"Nice suit," he leered at her. 

"Thanks, it's my Tuesday suit, now get your ass out of that bed." 

"But today's Wednesday?" Josh looked confused as he climbed out of bed, slowly. 

"It was a joke, oh never mind, get in the shower. I let you sleep later than I should have, we have to be at the Convention Center in an hour," she handed him his suit on a hanger and he found the rest of his clothes already in the bathroom. 

"It's just two doors down, we have plenty of time, did you order breakfast?" 

"Yep, it should be here soon, now get in the shower!" 

"Mama, teddy wants to vote," Olivia came bounding in the room with her grandmother fast on her heels. 

"I got her," Donna swept the child and her bear up in her arms as she smiled at her mother-in-law. At 2 ½, Olivia had become quite a handful. 

"Who is he going to vote for?" Donna looked very seriously at the stuffed toy. 

"Gweg," Olivia said. 

"Oh, than that's OK I guess, except I don't think bears can vote." 

"Why?" 

"Why don't you ask Daddy when he gets out of the shower?" 

Carol Lyman stifled a laugh as she imagined her son trying to get out of this one. 

"That wasn't very nice Donna," Carol chastised as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the recently arrived breakfast tray. 

"He overslept, consider this punishment," Donna shrugged as she placed Olivia on the couch and went to gather all the things for the day. 

"Mommy, TV," Olivia announced. 

"Please," Donna corrected as she turned on the TV and found a Discovery Channel special on penguins. 

"Please," Olivia repeated. 

"Good girl," Donna kissed her head and went back to packing her briefcase. 

"Mommy, I'm hungwy," Olivia pronounced from the couch. 

"Here you go honey," Donna broke a piece of toast into bite-sized pieces and put it with some fruit on a plate for her and put it on the coffee table. Olivia moved to sit on the floor and eat her breakfast. 

"Thank you," Olivia smiled. 

"You're welcome," Donna smiled back as Josh came out of the bathroom, all dressed, and his tie crooked. 

"Come here," Donna beckoned him with a finger and straightened his tie and his lapels, "perfect." 

"Whatcha watching Buttercup?" Josh grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of toast and joined his daughter. 

"Penguins," she said around a mouthful of toast. 

"Olivia do not talk with your mouth full," Donna warned as she applied her make-up in the mirror over the dresser. 

"Sorry Mommy," she swallowed. 

"Penguins huh? They are pretty cool, did you know penguins mate for life? Also, most penguins are tropical birds, only a very few species of penguin actually live in the Arctic?" Josh announced to the room. 

"Did you learn that from President Bartlett? Were you being punished for something and got a penguin lecture?" Donna arched an eyebrow at him. 

"No," Josh smirked at her, "I learned that in 8th grade science class when I did a report on penguins." 

"I remember that," Carol laughed, "you had to build a diorama. I almost had to commit your father after he fashioned those tiny fish from aluminum foil. You wanted like a million fish, I think he made 10." 

"I got an A on that project," Josh looked very proud and Donna thought it was adorable. 

"Daddy," Olivia looked up at him with her pretty blonde hair and warm brown eyes and he saw it, that spark of Donna that melted his heart every time he looked at either of them. 

"Yes Buttercup?" 

"What's mate? What's a diorama? Why are penguins so short? Can I have more juice? And why can't my bear vote for Gweg?" 

"Slow down Livvie, you trying out for the Press Corps?" 

"What's the Pwess Corps?" 

"One question at a time," Josh stood and reviewed the questions in his head. 

"Yes you can have more juice," he took her cup and headed to the fridge in the corner of the hotel room. 

As he passed his wife he saw a small, Mona Lisa-like smile on her face, "you think this is funny?" 

"Hey you're the guy who was so proud to have an inquisitive daughter," Donna kissed him on the cheek. 

"There is a fine line between inquisitive and annoying," he whispered. 

"I know, you cross it frequently. Now come on, it's time to go." 


	2. Step in the Right Direction, A 2

A Step in the Right Direction

**A Step in the Right Direction**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is the next installment of my series of stories: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House" and "The Family Tree"if you haven't read them this may not make a lot of sense to you, if you are not inclined to read the others and would like to be caught up just e- mail me and I'll fill you in… 

My eternal devotion to Shelley who makes my day with her notes… 

* * *

**September 2006 -- Josh and Donna's House**

"Coleman and Danson will want you to take a firm stance against strip- mining," Toby started. 

"I have a firm stance against strip-mining, anyone with a conscience has a firm stance against strip-mining," Greg tossed the folder on the patio table and picked up his lemonade. 

"I know that, but you don't want to have too firm a stance on anything for the first debate. State your opinions clearly and simply, you can pick and choose issues for the 2nd and 3rd debates," Toby sipped his own beverage. 

"I know," Greg shook his head at the politics of it all. 

The Matthews Campaign was running strong, coming off the great press from the Convention, Greg was inching up on Ritchie in the polls. He was still behind, but not by much and these debates could be the thing that put him in the lead. 

"We need to stick to the big ticket bipartisan issues in the first round," Margaret commented, "we may pick up some swing votes and some swing money for the last push." 

"You're right," Josh smiled, "Greg, trust me it hurts me as much as it does you not to nail this guy to the wall, but we need to play the first round by the book. We'll let you loose soon, I promise," Josh grinned. 

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Donna got up from the lawn chair, "We're ready for the debate, hell we're ready for all three of them." 

"Let's go out," CJ suggested. 

"I'm sorry?" Angela looked up from the plate of cookies she was summarily cleaning off. 

"Greg is going to the Oriole's game tonight with the guys," CJ waived her hand in the general direction of the man folk, "let's go out, have a good time, sleep in late tomorrow and start fresh." 

"She's right, you guys have all been working so hard," Greg smiled, "Josh, Sam, Toby, Leo and I are going to the game, it's actually more of a press event, but we can make it fun, it's a baseball game for God's sake," he laughed. 

"Exactly, and Donna, Margaret, Angela and myself will hit the town, maybe go dancing," CJ looked excited. 

"CJ, you can't go clubbing, the press would have a field day," Donna rolled her eyes. 

"True, but there must be a little place, out of the way, where we could just hang out and relax," CJ's mind was flipping through her invisible Rolodex. 

Then all at once, Margaret, Donna and CJ shouted, "Jacques!" 

"Jacques?" Angela repeated. 

"It sounds like a gay bar," Josh snickered. 

"It is a gay bar," CJ smiled, "and it is perfect." 

"You guys frequent a gay bar?" Angela smiled. 

"We used to," Donna grinned, "back in the Bartlett Administration." 

"Why? And how did I not know about this?" Josh asked. 

"Well, mi amor, on more than one occasion the Sisterhood needed to get out and let loose. It was impossible to do in a straight bar, without Donna having to fight men off with a stick, so we decided on a gay bar and found Jacques." 

"I was not the only one who had to deal with unwanted advances," Donna rolled her eyes, "remember that guy who wouldn't leave Ginger alone, he was so drunk he kept calling her Cinnamon, she never should have told him her name." 

"So, didn't moving your nights out to a gay bar result in women hitting on you?" Sam asked, genuinely curious. 

"Sometimes, but for the most part Jacques caters to show-tune singing gay men, they have show tune kareoke night on Tuesdays, it's fun. They loved Donna, she can sing the entire score to Gypsy. I wonder if Frank still works the bar?" 

"He always gave me two cherries in my Whisky Sours," Donna laughed. 

"Often, that was your dinner," CJ frowned. 

"OK Jacques it is," Angela jumped up, "I need to go back to the hotel and change." 

"We have one more problem," Donna announced fixing a gaze on Olivia who was napping in the shade. 

"What do you mean?" Josh asked. 

"Well, your mother is in Connecticut at Lois' funeral, I can't take her to a bar and even though she'll be three in a few months she's still a little too young to be left alone." 

"No problem," Greg announced, "we'll take her with us. She loves baseball and we have a luxury box, so we can keep an eye on her." 

"Yeah, Donna, she'll love it," Josh was bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"Are you sure? You have to keep a real close eye on her Josh, Camden Yards is a big place," Donna looked concerned and Josh leaned over to kiss the worry lines from her forehead. 

"She'll be fine. She'll have five men looking out for her, and a gaggle of press, you know the reporters have grown quite fond of her on the campaign trail. You deserve a night out, go out with the girls and leave Olivia to us." 

"OK, OK, sounds good," she smiled. 

Angela, CJ, Greg and Sam headed back to their hotel to get ready for the evening. Margaret, Leo and Toby headed to their apartments to do the same. Josh and Donna cleaned up the remnants of lunch and headed inside. 

Donna picked up Olivia, who was still asleep and brought her up to Josh and Donna's room. Donna laid her on the bed and stretched out next to her, brushing the hair off her face, she reached for the afghan and covered them both up for a nap. 

Josh had some phone calls to return and a few meetings to schedule for Greg for the next few days. Having finished what he could for the day he headed up to take a shower. A peek in Olivia's room found it empty, but the mystery was quickly solved as he found the two women in his life sound asleep on his own bed. 

Josh sat on the side of the bed and watched as Olivia's eyelids fluttered in sleep, a smile on her face and he wondered what she dreamt about. Was she dreaming of the bunny rabbit they had seen early in the morning on the back lawn, or the ice cream cone she wore when he took her to the park the other day? 

Laying down next to Donna, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, burrowing his head in the warmth of her neck, he wasn't tired, but he relished a few minutes of solitude with his family in the middle of this maelstrom called a Presidential campaign. 

Soon Olivia woke up, blinking her eyes and grimacing at the sleepy taste in her mouth. 

"Hey Buttercup," Josh looked over Donna's shoulder at her. 

"Daddy," the little girl smiled and reached out her arms. 

Trying not to wake Donna he lifted the child up and over and took her off the bed completely. Donna shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake. 

Josh took Olivia into the bathroom down the hall and to give her a bath. He wanted to make sure she was dressed warmly enough for the baseball game, it was starting to get chilly in the evening. 

Olivia sat on the floor of the bathroom playing while Josh got the tub ready. The water, just the right temperature, the bubbles frothing under the stream of water from the faucet, a wide variety of tub toys added and Josh felt all was ready. 

"OK kiddo, time to get you clean," he stripped Olivia of her clothes, tossing each piece toward the hamper as Olivia laughed at her silly daddy. 

As was the tradition Olivia squealed upon entering the water, Josh knew it wasn't too hot, so he just quieted her so she didn't wake Donna. 

"Ssssh, mommy's sleeping honey." 

Olivia brought both hands to her mouth to silence herself and Josh laughed at her. 

Josh was playing Titantic with Olivia's Fisher Price boat, throwing little people off the deck as he dipped the front half of the boat into the water. 

"That's a morbid little game," came a tired voice from the door way. 

"Olivia seems to be enjoying it," he indicated the delighted child splashing in the tub. 

"Thanks for letting me sleep." 

"No problem, I figured you'd need your rest before your night on the town," Josh grinned as he turned to look at Donna. While he was looking away, Olivia filled a cup with water and poured it on his arm, soaking his shirt. 

Donna busted out laughing, "I told you not to take your eye of her, she's crafty, aren't you Olivia?" 

The little girl just looked up and smiled her most angelic smile at her father. 

Josh shook his head, "We are so screwed," he laughed. 

"Watch your language Joshua, she copies you," Donna stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the shelf. 

Josh, already wet, scooped Olivia out of the tub and handed her off to Donna who wrapped her in the towel to dry her. 

"I'll get her in her clothes Josh, you guys will have to leave soon, you should get yourself ready," Donna headed for Olivia's room and Josh headed to their bathroom. 

Later, as Donna was coming out of the bathroom after her shower, she found Josh and Olivia all dressed and ready to go. Olivia had on a little pair of jeans and sneakers, a turtle neck and a tiny Baltimore Oriole's sweat shirt. Her hair was in pigtails. 

"You're going to use our daughter to win political points, aren't you?" Donna asked with an amused expression on her face. 

"Moi?" Josh tried for innocent. 

"Yes you, she's going to be in the paper tomorrow isn't she?" 

"I can't help it if the good people of the Press know a pretty face when they see one," he smiled at his daughter who was reading a book, well reading may have been jumping the gun a little Josh realized, as the book was upside down. 

"Well, you two have a good time," Donna shook her head as she began getting dressed herself. 

"We will, is there anything she shouldn't eat?" 

"Beer, definitely a no," Donna grinned. 

"Your mother is a regular laugh riot," Josh said to an oblivious Olivia. 

"OK OK," Donna laughed, "be careful with popcorn, even adults choke on popcorn. She can have a hot dog, but break it up for her and make sure it's skinless, I think they are skinless at Camden Yards. She likes those big pretzels, also in smaller pieces and just give her water, no soda." 

"Got it, what about cotton candy?" 

"No one should eat cotton candy Josh, it's 100% sugar," she noticed the disappointed look on his face, "OK, but just a little bit, you'll have to eat the rest of it." 

"You are a great mother, the queen of compromise," he kissed her cheek. 

"I had years of practice as your assistant," she kissed him back and went in to dry her hair. 

Donna came down the stairs in a tight pair of black pants and a red shirt that didn't quite cover her stomach. Her hair was parted down the middle and sleek, not a strand out of place. She was wearing a pair of black open-toed sandals and her toe nails and finger nails were red. She had just a little bit of make-up on and a simple pair of ear rings. 

"You look nice," Josh commented from the couch. 

Sam and Leo were there already and they were just waiting for Greg and Toby. 

"Thank you. I hope you guys have fun tonight, who are they playing?" 

"The Yankees," Josh groaned. 

"Uh oh, Toby should be fun company," Donna laughed as the other men shook their heads. 

Once all the men were there, they piled into two cars for the hour long trip to Baltimore. Josh and Sam took Olivia in one car and Greg, Toby and Leo took another. 

The women were all at Donna's, but it was much too early to be hitting the bar. Donna had made a pasta salad and homemade foccacia bread for a quick dinner. 

"Past and bread, are we carbo-loading," Angela laughed. 

"Are you kidding, this is the perfect pre-drinking dinner, the carbohydrates will soak up the alcohol," CJ mumbled around a mouthful of olives. 

"I think that is one of the many food myths out there CJ," Angela laughed as she took a bite of the still-warm foccacia. 

"OK ladies, as the mother among you, I have to ask, who is going to drive?" Donna poured ice water for everyone. 

"I've got that covered," CJ stood from the table. 

"You're going to be the designated driver?" Donna choked on a sip of water. 

"Hell no, I hired us a driver," CJ pulled a business card out of her purse. 

"How did you do that? We just decided to go out a few hours ago," Margaret asked. 

"I have my ways," CJ grinned, "We call 30 minutes before we want to leave and they will pick us up in a stretch limo and take us wherever we want to go." 

"Nice work CJ, I'm impressed," Angela smiled. 

"I'm impressive," CJ grinned and took a forkful of pasta. 

**** 

"Does Donna like baseball?" Greg asked as he and Josh sat watching the game. 

"In small doses, she'll watch a game here and there, but she grew up in Wisconsin, she's more of a football gal. This one though," he indicated the child on his lap, "she'll be a true fan, through and through." 

"No doubt," Greg chuckled as he observed Olivia flipping through the Oriole's media guide. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes Buttercup?" 

"Who's this?" she pointed to a pitcher from the Oriole's staff. 

For the next half inning Josh identified all of the players Olivia picked out of the media guide. 

"How about some food, huh?" Josh suggested before she found something else to question him about. 

"She's quite a kid," Sam noted as he watched Olivia and Toby, Toby trying to convince her she was routing for the Yankees. Truth was Olivia cheered when everyone else cheered, regardless of what happened. 

"That she is," Josh beamed. 

"You guys want another one?" 

"Yeah, soon I think, after the election." 

"You should, you're good parents, the sooner the better," Sam smiled. 

"Thanks Sam." 

"Plus, you're not getting any younger," Sam grinned. 

**** 

"CJ is that you?" came the voice from behind the bar. 

"Frank! We were wondering if you still worked here," CJ leaned over to hug him. 

"Who's we?" 

CJ stepped out of the way to reveal Donna and Margaret, she introduced Angela and the women took a seat in a booth near the back. 

"I'll get the first round, what's everybody want?" CJ stood up to get the drinks. 

"Whiskey Sour," Donna raised her hand. 

"Vodka Martini," Margaret added. 

"Margarita, on the rocks, no salt," Angela requested. 

"Got it, be right back." 

"Think the guys are having fun?" Margaret grinned. 

"Yeah," Donna looked sincere, "it's good for them to bond, we're not the only ones who are friendly on this staff, the guys get along well." 

"Even Greg and Toby?" Margaret asked while CJ was away. 

Angela looked confused, she didn't understand why there would be a problem between Greg and Toby, but she kept her mouth shut. 

"They get along, I think they respect each other, they're adults," Donna was cut off as CJ approached with their drinks and a bowl of pretzels. 

"So," Angela started, "what would you guys talk about in the good old days when you hung out here?" 

"Usually, what a jack ass Josh was," CJ laughed. 

"Really?" 

Donna just shook her head and smiled, "Oh yeah, it was a major topic of conversation. Did you guys buy it for one second, that I didn't love him back then?" 

Margaret and CJ just shook their heads, "No," they both said at once. 

"Were Josh and I the only ones who didn't know?" 

"Yes," they both replied again. 

"I can't even imagine you and Josh not married," Angela added. 

"Yes you can," CJ snickered, "they were exactly the same way, without all the touching." 

"They always acted like a married couple," Margaret smiled, "even Leo wanted you two to just do it and get it over with." 

"Oh God, Leo weighed in on Josh and I having sex?" 

"Oh yeah, he thought it would calm Josh down a little. Funny, he was right," Margaret grinned as she sipped her drink. 

"Josh used to be more hyper than this?" Angela raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh yeah, this is Mellow Josh," Donna nodded. 

"Wow," was all Angela could say. 

A couple of drinks later and Margaret was telling the story about the time Sam and Josh almost burnt down the White House. 

"I want another baby," Donna just blurted it out. 

"Yeah?" CJ smiled. 

"Yeah," Donna looked shy. 

"You did a pretty good job with the first one, why not?" Margaret pushed the pretzels away before she ate any more. 

"We're waiting for the election, it's only a couple months away," Donna was fiddling with her cocktail napkin. 

"You could start now though," Angela suggested. 

"Angela's right, if you got pregnant now, you'd still be able to fit into a dress for the Inauguration," CJ mentioned. 

"Pretty cocky there Mrs. Matthews," Donna smirked. 

"I only look on the bright side," CJ smiled brightly. 

**** 

By the time the limo driver dropped Donna at her house it was after 2:00 in the morning and she was grateful Greg had told them to sleep in the next day. Donna wasn't drunk, but she wasn't quite sober anymore either. 

She headed upstairs and checked on Olivia, who looked no worse for wear after her night out with the guys. 

She tried to be quiet as she entered her bed room, but it wasn't necessary as she noticed Josh awake and reading a file folder in bed. 

"Hey," she said quietly so she didn't scare him. 

"Hi, I was starting to worry," Josh put the folder down. 

"I'm sorry, but by the time the limo dropped everyone off, well I was the last one, I should have called," she pulled her shirt off and put it in the hamper. 

"Limo?" 

"Yeah, CJ hired a driver so we could all drink." 

"You got a limo and I had to forego the beer and listen to a drunk Sam sing along to `Oops I Did It Again' on the car radio on the ride home?" 

"Yep, that sounds about right?" she took off her pants and put them with the dry cleaning in the closet. 

Standing at the foot of the bed in her underwear Donna smiled at Josh, "Let's make a baby." 

"Now?" Josh questioned, his forehead crinkled. 

"No, now we're just going to have sex, but I am just about done with my current pack of birth control pills, I'm not going to renew the prescription." 

"Yeah?" Josh's eyes lit up. 

"Yeah," Donna nodded as she crawled up the bed and sat in Josh's lap, leaning in to kiss him. 


	3. Step in the Right Direction, A 3

A Step in the Right Direction

**A Step in the Right Direction**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is the next installment of my series of stories: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House" and "The Family Tree"if you haven't read them this may not make a lot of sense to you, if you are not inclined to read the others and would like to be caught up just e- mail me and I'll fill you in… 

My eternal devotion to Shelley who makes my day with her notes… 

* * *

**October 2006 --- New York City**

"Gentlemen, thank you both for your time this evening. And our thanks to our audience here at New York University. This has been the first of three debates between President Ritchie and Governor Matthews, please join us in two weeks from Arizona State University for round two, for NBC I'm Tim Russert." 

"We're out, Tim," the stage manager announces. 

"Thanks Ed," Tim unclipped his microphone and approached the candidates, President Ritchie was herded off stage by his advisors without even a handshake for the moderator. 

"Nice job Governor," Tim approached Greg. 

"Thanks Tim, thanks a lot," Greg shook his hand enthusiastically. 

"My pleasure, Josh, Donna," Tim greeted as they approached from off-stage. 

"Hi Tim." Donna smiled and kissed the reporter on the cheek. 

"I'd say it went well," Tim spoke quietly. 

"As evidenced by our opponent flying out of here like a bat out of hell," Josh tried for quiet as well, but quiet is a difficult tone for Josh Lyman, 

"Joshua," Donna warned as Tim and Greg laughed. 

"And where is Mrs. Matthews this evening," Tim asked. 

"CJ was here until about 2 minutes ago," Donna indicated, "she went ahead to meet our dinner guests, Tim would you care to join us for a late dinner?" 

"You know I would love to, but I really should keep a professional distance," Tim grimaced. 

"We won't forget you when we're composing the guest list for the Inaugural Ball," Josh smirked. 

"Cocky as always Lyman, just guarantee me a dance with your wife," Tim kissed Donna's hand. 

"I keep my own dance card Tim," Donna giggled. 

"I bet you do," he waived and headed off. 

"CJ went to meet Zoey and Charlie?" Greg asked. 

"Yes, we ran a little longer than expected and she wanted to head over to the restaurant," Donna was writing as she talked and walked. 

"You really hit the pre-natal care question," Donna was bouncing as they headed out to the car. 

"You wrote a great answer." 

"You delivered it well." 

"You really did fabulous research." 

"You both rock, can we eat now?" Josh interrupted the mutual admiration society going on around him. 

"Yes dear," Donna patted his arm and linked her own through it as she practically skipped out the door. 

**** 

Donna had made reservations in a small private room at the back of the Judson Grill, CJ was there with Zoey and Charlie as Greg swooped in flanked by press. Greg indulged their questions for a few minutes and took a few photos before Josh ushered him into the room to eat. 

"Nice work Governor," Charlie stood and shook Greg's hand. 

"We're here as friends for dinner Charlie please call me Greg." 

"You were fantastic Greg," Zoey gushed as Greg leaned over to kiss CJ and took the chair next to her. 

"Thanks Zoey, I had good writers," he indicated Donna who blushed and ducked her head. 

"That was your response on the pre-natal care question wasn't it?" CJ asked. 

"Yeah, it's a big thing for me, if the current administration thinks that it can strip a woman of her right to choose by disguising it as medical aid to the under-privileged, they have another thought coming," Donna's face was flushed as she continued her tirade against the Secretary of Health and Human Services, her hands flying about as she recited the answer she had written for Greg. 

Josh reached out and took one of her hands mid-gesture and brought her fingers to his lips, "Calm down," he smiled. 

"Well if that isn't the role reversal of the century," Charlie smirked. 

"It just makes me mad," Donna added quietly before changing the subject, "So when's the wedding?" 

"May 26th," Zoey smiled, "it's going to be, against our better judgment, a large affair. Apparently the wedding of a former-President's daughter is newsworthy," Zoey continued with the wedding plans as the waiter arrived with a bottle of champagne from the restaurant's owner who had seen Greg arrive. 

"None for me thank you," Donna smiled at the waiter and reached for her water as she listened to Zoey go on and on about the guest list. 

CJ proposed a toast to Zoey and Charlie and everyone turned their attention to the menu as it approached 11:00 PM and well past dinner time. 

"When do you head back to DC?" Charlie asked later over coffee. 

"Tomorrow night," Donna answered as she sipped her tea, "Greg has the thing at Columbia in the early afternoon and we are on a shuttle back around 7:00." 

"What then?" Zoey questioned. 

"We head back to California for a week," CJ went through her itinerary, "then we head down to Arizona for the next debate." 

"Toby and Margaret are in Florida practically pounding the pavement. Who thought Florida deserved 25 electoral votes?" Josh complained. 

"I told you years ago we should abolish the electoral college, you said you were too busy or something," Donna stole a bite of Josh's dessert. 

"Hey, you said you didn't want anything," Josh took the fork back. 

"It looked good," Donna shrugged. 

"It is," Josh said around a mouthful of the chocolate hazelnut cake. 

"Joshua, don't talk with your mouth full," she smiled her superior maternal smile at him and he almost choked on his dessert. 

"Moving on from the Josh and Donna show," CJ chuckled at her friends, "and getting back to the Presidential election, Sam and Angela are in Pennsylvania, we're going to do a Southwest tour right after the Arizona debate, but aside from Texas, which we'll never win, there aren't a lot of votes down there, so that should be a quick trip." 

"Speaking of quick trips, I need to use the ladies' room, if you'll excuse me," Donna stood as did Josh, Charlie and Greg. 

"I'll join you," CJ stood quickly as well, "you know we prefer to travel in pairs." 

"Are you pregnant?" CJ asked as they washed their hands in the ladies' room. 

"Not that I know of," Donna smiled. 

"Oh, sorry, I, just, well you said a few weeks ago and then you passed on the champagne, I wondered is all," CJ looked embarrassed. 

"It's OK CJ, we're trying, I went off the pill a week ago, it's way too early to know anything. I'm just staying away from alcohol and hoping," Donna smiled warmly at her friend. 

"Well, good luck," CJ drew Donna into her arms. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," a woman behind them apologized for interrupting their moment. 

"Oh no, excuse us, we're taking up the whole bathroom," CJ laughed and turned around. 

"You're CJ Cregg," the woman smiled. 

"Yes, well CJ Cregg-Matthews," CJ corrected. 

"I've been volunteering for your husband's campaign, just in a local office in New Jersey, but we're very active with voter registration in the 18-25 demographic and with the elderly in our area," the woman was gushing. 

"Well, Greg and I thank you very much for your efforts, we know that should we win next month it will be because of offices like yours around the country, Ms?" CJ shook the woman's hand with genuine gratitude. 

"Caron, Lisa Caron." 

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lisa," CJ smiled as she and Donna headed back to their table. 

"I was about to ask a waitress to go check on you, are you OK?" Josh looked at Donna with a mixture of concern and hope. 

"I'm fine, I just went to the ladies' room with a celebrity, that's all," Donna winked at CJ. 

As they were leaving CJ saw the woman from the ladies' room dining with a small group of women. Having told Greg about their encounter in the ladies' room she was pleased that he took the time to go over and chat with the women. 

While Greg was speaking with the small group Josh headed over to the maitre `d and asked him to put that tables bill on his credit card as well. 

"That was very nice of you," Donna kissed her husband. 

"I'm a nice guy," he shrugged. 

"That you are," she entwined her fingers with his. 

"Josh, I want to pick up their tab," Greg whispered as they headed out to the car. 

"All set," Josh grinned. 

"Great minds think alike," Greg clapped him on the shoulder. 

**** 

"Anyone want a night cap?" Greg offered as they entered the lobby of the hotel. 

"Unless you are referring to a hat that I can wear while sleeping, then I pass," Donna laughed. 

"Me too," CJ concurred, "but you guys have a drink, we'll wait up." 

"Josh?" 

"Sounds good," he escorted Greg into the bar. 

At nearly 1:00 AM on a Wednesday the bar was practically empty, they sat in an oak booth near the back of the room and a waitress brought them both a scotch. 

"Josh, if we win…" 

"When we win," Josh interrupted. 

"OK, when we win, I want you to know you have a job with me, in fact I was hoping you'd like Leo's old office." 

"Really?" Josh's voice got really high as did his eye brows. 

"Really," Greg laughed, "you have been the mastermind of this campaign, I wouldn't have had a clue or a chance without you." 

A million things flashed through Josh's mind as Greg continued: the first day in his old office, unpacking and hanging the picture of him and his grandfather on the wall, a testament to strength and determination; watching Leo's marriage fall apart right under his nose; waking up after 14 hours of surgery and seeing President Bartlett hunched over him; packing his office after they lost; making love to Donna for the first time on a beach in Australia; their wedding; the day Olivia was born; Olivia's first steps, her incoherent speech patterns; the nebulous hope of a new child; seeing Leo alone and unhappy to this day. 

"Greg, I'm flattered and while I will be there for you through the transition and will be happy to consult on occasion, I'm needed elsewhere right now. I need to be with my family, and I know that that job title does not allow for personal time," Josh looked into his glass. 

"CJ said you'd say that," Greg laughed. 

"She did?" 

"Yeah." 

"She has more faith in me than I thought," Josh laughed. 

"Well the offer stands." 

"We'll find someone to be your chief of staff, someone as good as me." 

"Are you drunk already? Someone as good as Josh Lyman, I didn't think it was possible," Greg smiled. 

"It's all an act, the cocky Josh Lyman, at heart I know my limitations Greg and I don't ever want to have to put my job before my family." 

"Well, you are wiser than most men, most never realize that until it is too late." 

"Speaking of my family," Josh drained the rest of his scotch. 

"Time for bed," Greg announced as he and Josh headed up to their rooms. 

As they rounded the corner they could hear the unmistakable sound of CJ's laugh, coming from Josh and Donna's room. 

"You guys having a slumber party?" Josh grinned from the doorway. 

"You're back," Donna smiled as she lounged on the couch in her pajamas, her feet in CJ's lap as CJ painted her toenails. 

"Yes, and we thought you were too tired to join us," Greg indicated the little party in front of him. 

"I just wanted to take off my pantyhose and thought the hotel bar would not be a good place to do that," Donna shrugged. 

"I don't know, might boost our numbers amongst drunk business men," Josh took off his tie. 

"Cute," Donna smirked. 

"I know," Josh smirked back. 

"All done," CJ announced as she capped the polish bottle and set it on the end table. She removed Donna's feet from her lap long enough to stand and then put them back on the couch. 

CJ walked on her heels over to get her robe, revealing her own bright red toes in the process. 

Everyone said good night and Greg and CJ headed to their room. 

"Nice color," Josh noted as he replaced CJ on the couch and lifted her foot in his hand placing a light kiss on her ankle. 

The touch of his lips to her foot made her whole body shiver and she closed her eyes as he massaged her foot for a moment before trading it for the other one. 

"Greg offered me COS," Josh sighed and closed his eyes. 

"We knew he would. What did you say?" Donna took his hand and truly wondered what Josh had decided, they had talked about it, but she wanted him to make up his own mind, or else she would always wonder if she had pressured him. 

"I said I was flattered, but it wasn't the right time in my life for a job like that. I saw the past few years flash before my eyes, our time in the Deputy COS's office, Australia, Olivia, you," he kissed her hand, pulling her closer as he did. 

"Was he OK with your answer?" 

"Yeah, he seemed, I don't know, happy that I had my priorities straight or something," Josh smiled and leaned over to kiss Donna softly. 

She crawled in to his lap and intensified the kiss, "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For loving us this much," she kissed him again, "I know what a sacrifice that was for you, I know how much you love that life." 

"I won't lie, I thought about it for a second, I thought maybe I could do both, but then I saw you and Olivia playing peek-a-boo and I realized the decision was already made, I don't ever want to miss you, all of you," he placed a warm hand on her stomach. 

"Make love to me," Donna's breathing hitched as a tear slid down her face, Josh leaned in to capture it with his lips as he stood with her in his arms and headed toward the bed. 

He laid her down as he toed off his shoes and socks, she had already turned down the bed and she shimmied to the middle of it as Josh undressed. 

Donna sat up against the pillows and unbuttoned the top of her pajamas, she slid the bottoms off and threw them to the side. Josh grinned at her as he joined her on the bed. 

"I love you," was all he said as he fused his mouth to hers, his hands skimming over her body, tickling as they moved softly over her skin. 

She squirmed beneath his caress and hooked a leg over his, bringing their hips together. Josh took his time, despite the late hour, and kissed her slowly and passionately, his fingers twined in her hair. 

When he moved to her neck, Donna brought a hand to her lips and felt them wet and swollen from his kisses and moaned as he lapped at her collar bone. 

He continued down her body, lavishing attention on her breasts as her hands found their way to his hair. Rubbing her foot up the back of his calf she massaged the muscle there as she arched her back to allow Josh better access to her breasts. 

"Mmm," he moaned into her skin, circling her nipple with the tip of his tongue, loving the texture as it puckered. 

"Oh Josh," it was barely a whisper. 

"Yeah?" he looked up at her. 

She put a hand under his chin and pulled him back up to her mouth, kissing him softly as she reached for his cock and stroked him until he was ready. 

Josh slid into her slowly, he tried to roll them over, but Donna wanted him on top of her, close to her. She wrapped her arms around him and rotated her hips, this was what she wanted, this connection they never failed to find. 

Josh thrust slowly and shallowly into her as she kissed his temple and repeatedly told him she loved him. 

The slow rhythmic penetration built slowly inside her and after a few minutes Josh could feel her muscles tense under him, he ran a hand along her thigh and over her hip, he worked his hand between their bodies and touched her lightly as he continued to thrust into her. 

Donna continued her mantra of , "I love you," but the tempo sped up and her breath caught in her throat. 

"What was that?" Josh looked up at her as he sped up his movement over her clit. 

"I love you," she exhaled loudly as she came, the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears. 

Josh could feel her body humming all around him and it was too much to bear, he released inside her, his own declaration of love on his lips. 

He went to roll off her, but she wrapped him tight and kept him inside her and on top of her, "stay," she whispered as she kissed his temple again, pillowing his head on her chest. 

"OK," he replied lazily as he stroked the side of her breast. 

"That felt great," Donna whispered in the silence. 

"Yeah," Josh agreed, "Do you think we've made a baby yet?" 

"Josh, I just went off the pill a week ago, you have to be patient," she giggled. 

"Donnatella, you know patience is not one of my many virtues," he kissed her shoulder. 

"I am very aware of your lack of patience, but we don't know how long it will take, we'll just have to keep trying," Donna leered at him and he smiled in return. 

"Give me twenty minutes and we'll try again," he started kissing with more enthusiasm. 

"You are incorrigible," she ran a hand over his head. 

"Are you complaining?" he ground his hips into hers. 

"No, not at all, but I don't want you to get your hopes up, it may take a month or more before we conceive." 

"If you didn't want a baby and missed your pill just one day you know you'd get pregnant without a problem," Josh shook his head. 

"One of the great ironies of physiology. I think women should have to take a pill when they want to get pregnant, instead of the other way around." 

"That would be convenient," he commented, but wasn't really paying attention as he had moved on to kissing her stomach, "are you in there yet?" Josh asked Donna's flat stomach. 

Donna laughed and laid her head back on the pillow as Josh continued his conversation with her stomach. 


	4. Step in the Right Direction, A 4

A Step in the Right Direction

**A Step in the Right Direction**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is the next installment of my series of stories: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House" and "The Family Tree"if you haven't read them this may not make a lot of sense to you, if you are not inclined to read the others and would like to be caught up just e- mail me and I'll fill you in… 

My eternal devotion to Shelley who makes my day with her notes… 

* * *

**Wednesday November 1, 2006**

"Donna!" Josh bellowed as he entered the house. 

The election was less than a week away and Josh and Donna had just returned from what was hopefully a fruitful trip to the Mid-West. Josh had volunteered to go to the grocery store and pick up Olivia from his mother's apartment. 

"Sssh Daddy," Olivia reprimanded her father as she noticed Donna asleep on the coach. 

"Oops," Josh whispered as he and Olivia tip-toed to the kitchen with the groceries. 

Josh put Olivia at the kitchen table with a coloring book and crayons. He then went about making a simple supper for all of them. He figured Donna would wake up soon, she must have fallen asleep reading the voter registration stats Toby had forwarded. 

Last week Donna was trying to figure out if she could volunteer herself to babysit for single-moms who wouldn't go vote because they didn't want to bring the kids, but then she couldn't decide where to start. She had made a valiant effort at setting up group day care facilities at some inner-city polling centers, staffed by bi-partisan volunteers. 

Josh finished dinner and still no sign of Donna, he peaked out to the living room and she was still sleeping soundly. He fed Olivia and put the rest away for he and Donna to eat later. 

He brought Olivia upstairs and put her in her pajamas. Josh read her a story and noticed her eyes as they started to droop as he finished the book. She curled her little body into his side and he waited until her breathing had evened out before he slid off the bed, raising the safety rail to keep her from falling out. 

They had bought Olivia a real bed two weeks ago, but Donna wanted the safety rail just in case. It didn't keep her in bed in the morning, but it did keep her from falling out while she was sleeping. 

Josh changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt and headed back down stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he realized Donna must be up as the couch was empty but for the afghan she had wrapped herself in. 

He found her in the kitchen looking at the picture Olivia had colored before dinner. 

"She's quite the visionary," Josh said startling Donna, "sorry," he wrapped his arms around her from behind and she turned to bury her face in his shoulder as she let out a huge yawn that shook her whole body. 

"I'm so sleepy," Donna mumbled in a gravelly voice. 

"It's almost over, the crazy hours, the traveling, it'll all be over in a week," he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. 

"I know, I'm just so tired," she disentangled herself from his arms and headed for the fridge. 

"Hungry? I made dinner." 

"That was sweet, but I'm not really hungry," she crinkled her nose as she pulled the milk from the fridge and poured a glass. 

She sat at the table with her milk as Josh ate his dinner cold from the fridge. 

"Do you want to come to New Jersey with me tomorrow?" Josh asked between bites. 

"No, I think I'm going to go to North Carolina with Sam, I think we can take North Carolina if we get the youth vote. Is Olivia already asleep?" 

"Yeah she was tuckered out." 

"Did you just say `tuckered out'?" 

"Mm hm," he grinned sheepishly. 

"You're really very cute," Donna smiled as she rested her chin in her hand and yawned again. 

"I think Olivia is not the only one who is tuckered out." 

"I know I might as well just go to bed, get up early and work on the speech for the New York State Assembly, I won't be able to focus like this," Donna yawned again. 

"How about a bath?" Josh suggested. 

"That is the best idea you've had all day," she stood and took her glass and his plate to the sink. 

"I've been known to have one or two a day," he reasoned. 

"Come on," she smirked at him and took his hand. 

Donna started the water and poured some lavender bubble bath in as Josh stripped out of his clothes, he came up behind her and pressed his naked body to her still-clothed one. 

"I miss you," Josh whispered in her neck. 

"I'm right here," she giggled. 

"I know, even when we're in the same city though, it seems like we're too busy to notice. We go to sleep in the same bed so tired we're asleep before we hit the pillows." 

"You said yourself it'll all be over next week. How about we go away for a while after the election, with Olivia and Mom?" 

"That's a great idea, where?" 

"How about Maine or Nova Scotia, a quiet little rural autumnal hide- away?" 

"A rural autumnal hide-away and you want to bring the kid and my mother?" Josh scoffed as he helped Donna out of her clothes and into the tub. 

"OK, maybe not too rural, maybe a resort or something? Mom and I can get massages and facials and you can take Olivia horseback riding," Donna settled in the hot water her back to Josh's chest as the water relaxed them both. 

"I'm sorry you must be confusing me with your other husband, Roy Rogers, horseback riding?" 

"Whatever," Donna sighed as she melted into the water. 

"We'll go somewhere nice," Josh massaged his fingers into Donna's upper arms loosening the tension he found there. 

"That feels good," Donna returned the favor with her fingers on Josh's thighs, turning her head she captured his lips for a gentle kiss. 

The water had begun to cool, but neither of them were ready to get out of the tub, so Josh replaced some of the cooling water with hot water from the tap. 

"CJ feeling better?" Josh asked. 

"She feels fine, but her voice is gone, she needs to keep a low profile until Monday or so," Donna entwined her fingers with Josh and brought his hand to her lips. 

"They are quite the team, Greg's victory will have a lot to do with CJ." 

"She's going to make a fantastic First Lady." 

"You're excited about the book, huh?" 

"Yeah, I mean I get first dibs on the life and times of CJ Cregg-Matthews, it's going to be a great project." 

Donna twisted in Josh's arms, kissing him leisurely as her hand wandered below the water stroking him. 

"Mommy," a little voice from outside the bathroom called. 

"Oh no, " Donna tried to jump up, which is a difficult task in a bathtub, "coming honey!" 

Getting out of the tub without falling, Donna threw on her bathrobe and exited the bathroom to find a sleepy Olivia Lyman in her pajamas. 

"What are you doing up Buttercup?" 

"I'm thirsty," Olivia pouted and Donna almost laughed out loud as she recognized it as her own. 

"OK, let's get you some water," Donna lifted Olivia onto the bed and headed back into the bathroom where Josh was putting his clothes back on. 

"Thirsty?" Josh questioned as Donna got a small cup of water. 

"Yeah," Josh took the water out to Olivia as Donna slipped out of her robe and into a nightgown. 

Donna came out of the bathroom to find her husband and daughter both relaxing under the blankets of her bed. 

"Looks like there's no room for me," Donna mock-complained. 

Josh grinned as Olivia scrunched up closer to Josh and patted the expanse of space on Donna's side, "Here Mommy!" 

"Oh good, I can come to bed too," Donna bounced on the bed as Olivia squealed in delight. 

"Can I sleep with you?" Olivia looked up at Donna blinking slowly. 

Donna looked to Josh who just smiled, he knew how much Donna missed Olivia while they were on the road, and they had been away more than not this past month. 

"Yeah baby girl, you can sleep in here tonight," Donna kissed the top of Olivia's head and wrapped her arm around her as she snuggled into her. 

"I'm not a baby," Olivia protested. 

"I know sweetie," Donna reached over for Josh's hand as they watched their daughter drift off to sleep. 

****

**Friday November 3, 2006**

"Where is Greg today?" Margaret asked as she walked into the campaign headquarters in Tampa Florida. 

"What day is it?" Toby asked as he rubbed his beard. 

"Thursday?" 

"Was that a question?" 

"No, no it's definitely Thursday," Margaret corrected herself. 

"Then he is in New York, Albany to be exact." 

"31 electoral votes, good spot," Margaret looked as if she were calculating electoral votes in her head. 

"I'm here. What can I do?" Josh entered the office. 

"You're the political director," Toby drawled. 

"True, but I have been in New Jersey for the past two days, catch me up on life here in the lovely state of Florida," Josh grabbed a Coke from the fridge and sat at the table with Margaret and Toby. 

**** 

"CJ don't talk, just nod," Donna instructed her hoarse friend. 

"Yeah, you sound like George Burns after too many cigars," Angela snorted. 

"Very funny," CJ croaked and Donna glared at her. 

"I love Pennsylvania," Donna commented as they rode to their meeting with the Women's Political Caucus in Philadelphia. 

They had made a few appearances in some of the more suburban regions of Pennsylvania the day before, after this meeting in Philly they were flying to Florida where they would meet up with Greg, Josh, Margaret and Toby for a big Florida weekend before returning to California for the election. 

"Are you OK?" Angela asked. 

"Yeah why?" 

"You've loved everything the past couple of days, Amish Country, Hershey Park, Gettysburg, the tuna salad at that restaurant, you name it you've loved it," Angela commented with a small amount of disgust. 

"I'm very loving," Donna glared at her and then busted out laughing, "I'm just excited, it's almost over and I think we're going to win." 

"I think you're right," CJ whispered to spare her voice as she stared out at the scenery. 

**** 

**Sunday November 5, 2006**

"I want to be your President! Together we will work for progress! Together we will preserve freedom! Together we will promote knowledge! Together we will grow, one nation indivisible! Thank You!" 

The crowd, who had been increasing in volume with each of Greg's declarations, crescendoed as signs waived and confetti flew through the air. 

"You OK?" Sam asked as he approached Donna, who was leaning on a police barrier. 

"Yeah, the sun is a little tough, could you grab me some water?" 

"Sure," Sam left her to grab a bottle of water. 

"Good speech Sam," a reporter clapped him on the shoulder. 

"That was Donna, she's become quite the speech writer," Sam smiled as he found a bottle of water. 

"It was top-rate, give her a thumbs up for me," the reporter smiled and turned away. 

"Here you go," Sam handed the water to Donna who immediately ran the cool bottle over her pale face, "you sure you're OK?" 

"Yeah, thanks. Greg did a great job," Donna indicated the podium where Greg was posing for pictures with Cal Andrews, his choice for VP. 

"So did you, preliminary reports indicate it was a hit," Sam beamed with pride. 

"Good," Donna smiled, "good." 

"Fantastic," Josh joined them with a huge smile plastered on his face, "that was fantastic, that's the only word I can think of, fantastic!" 

"Good thing I write the speeches," Donna dead-panned. 

"That you do my love, that you do," Josh leaned over to kiss his wife, but noticed she looked a little green. 

"Excuse me," Donna scurried around Josh and made for the ladies room inside the community center. 

Josh followed but allowed her to go into the bathroom alone. Donna came out a few minutes later with a little more color in her face. 

"Sorry," she looked at him sheepishly. 

"S'okay, you all right?" he ran a hand through her hair. 

"I'm fine, I think I ate too much at breakfast and I stood right in the sun through the whole speech. I could use some more water though," she held up the empty bottle. 

"Let me take you back to the hotel," Josh led her with a hand at her back. 

"Don't be silly, I'm fine, I just need a little hydration." 

"OK, but let me know if you feel sick again," he tilted her chin to force her eyes to meet his. 

"Yes dear," she placed a hand on his face and smiled. 

**** 

"What time is the flight?" Josh asked later as they got ready for bed. 

"8:00, not too bad," Donna answered as she looked at the room service menu. 

"You hungry?" Josh asked. 

"A little," Donna rubbed her stomach. 

"You tired?" 

"Yeah." 

"You pregnant?" 

"That was sneaky," she smiled at him. 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"Maybe. That's the best I can do. My period was due 2 days ago, but last month I was 4 days late remember?" 

"I remember," he nodded solemnly, "I really thought we'd done it, I talked to your stomach and everything." 

"That was very cute," Donna grinned. 

"What can I say? I'm cute," he leaned down and kissed her, "Can you find out?" 

"CJ got me in with her doctor for tomorrow afternoon. It helps to have friends in high places, but it may be too early to tell." 

"Well maybe she can rule out anything else that would send you running for the bathroom," Josh teased. 

"I told you it was probably the heat. I feel fine now." 

"Was it very hot in Philadelphia in November?" 

"Angela squealed on me huh?" 

"Yep, I want you to let me know when you don't feel well," Josh joined her on the bed and pulled her to his chest kissing her forehead. 

"You were in a different state, it's not like we've been living any sort of normal routine Josh, I could just have a little stomach bug, don't get too excited until we know for sure," Donna tilted her head to kiss his mouth, "now order me some dinner!" 


	5. Step in the Right Direction, A 5

A Step in the Right Direction

**A Step in the Right Direction**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This is the next installment of my series of stories: "Returning Home", "Setting Up House" and "The Family Tree"if you haven't read them this may not make a lot of sense to you, if you are not inclined to read the others and would like to be caught up just e- mail me and I'll fill you in… 

My eternal devotion to Shelley who makes my day with her notes…

NOTE: I used the electoral allocations based on the 2000 census, which are the ones they will use for the 2004 election, so some numbers may vary from the 2000 election, but I wanted to use the ones that would be closer to accurate for 2006. 

**Well folks, this is it! For the time being this universe is coming to an end, I have some other stories I'd like to work on, so I am wrapping up this particular AU. MY thanks to everyone who was so kind with feedback all along. Particular thanks to Evelyn who was very supportive throughout. And Shelley, well your feedback was better than Percoset… 

* * *

**Monday November 6, 2006  
4:40 PM PT**

"Congratulations Donna, you're having a baby!" Dr. Karen Casslyn re- entered the exam room. 

"Really?" 

"Really, and from the look on your face I'd say this is good news," the doctor laughed. 

"It is good news, how far along?" 

"Can't really tell you that just yet, you'll have to set up an ultrasound with your regular doctor when you get back, but we can guesstimate, when was your last period." 

"A month ago, I was due for my next one 3 days ago." 

"I'd say you're about 3 weeks along then, an ultrasound will help pinpoint your due date. Is this your first?" 

"No, we have a 3 year old girl," Donna smiled. 

"That's a cute age, hoping for a boy this time?" 

"Yeah, but really I don't care as long as it's healthy. That's funny, you plan your family you see the kids, one boy one girl, one that looks like you one that looks like your husband, then in the end when you find out your pregnant, you just hope they're healthy and happy and love you as much as you already love them even if their only the size of a quarter," Donna's eyes misted over as she placed a hand over her stomach. 

"Did your husband come with you?" 

"No, he's trying to get your Governor elected President tomorrow," Donna took her clothes and headed for the bathroom, "I really have to thank you for seeing me on such short notice, once I told CJ I suspected I was pregnant, she wouldn't let me wait until I got back to Virginia." 

"Sounds like CJ, it was my pleasure to give you the good news. I'm going to get you some pre-natal vitamins to last you until you get home, go ahead and change." 

"Thanks." 

When the doctor returned Donna was dressed and flipping through her Day-Planner. 

"Trying to figure out exactly when you conceived?" 

"More like where we conceived, we've been campaigning. Three weeks ago we were on a Southwest trip, Arizona – possible, New Mexico – never even saw Josh in New Mexico, Utah – possible, Texas – oh God that night in Texas," Donna blushed as she remembered their night in Texas. Josh decided if he was going to have to spend the night in Texas he was going to enjoy it. 

"Our baby might have been conceived in Texas, Josh is not going to like that, there may be residual effects," Donna looked genuinely concerned and Dr. Casslyn just laughed. 

"I'm sure your husband will be OK with it, he is getting a baby out of the deal." 

"You've never met Josh Lyman, he has very serious feelings about the state of Texas. I'll convince him it was Arizona," Donna flipped her planner closed and took the vitamins and put them in her purse. She thanked the doctor again and headed back to the hotel, where CJ was waiting. 

**** 

"So?" CJ jumped off the couch as Donna came through the door to her own room. 

"What are you doing in my room?" 

"Waiting for you?" 

"How'd you get in?" 

"I picked the lock," CJ shrugged her shoulders and Donna's jaw dropped. 

"You can do that?" she said in awe. 

"No dumbass, your husband gave me his key before he left." 

"Josh left, where'd he go?" 

"Seattle, he had to, the last minute polls in Washington were iffy, they have 11 electoral votes, he said he'd call." 

"Will he be back tonight?" Donna looked like she might cry and CJ wasn't sure what the answer was to the pregnancy question. 

"Yeah, they'll be back around 11:00," CJ led Donna over to the couch and sat her down. 

"OK," Donna cheered up and picked up the polling results CJ had been reading. 

"So?" 

"I really should tell Josh first," Donna acted coy. 

"Donna!" CJ yelled. 

"I mean he is the father," Donna peered over the edge of the file folder as her words sunk in with CJ. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Donna patted her stomach, "and baby makes four, well five if you count Mom and you know if I count you guys too, it's like 12, but you get the drift." 

"Congratulations," CJ hugged her tight, "let's get dinner. You feel like eating?" 

Donna thought for a second, "I do, but I need to shower, you know, after my exam," both women shuddered. 

"Well get to it woman, we need to get you both fed," CJ pushed her toward the bathroom. 

"OK CJ you know this baby is like the size of my thumbnail right now." 

"Yeah yeah whatever, clean yourself and let's get out of here." 

"Are you a little anxious about the election honey?" Donna patted CJ on the shoulder. 

"A little, I need to eat like a wheel of cheese or maybe get drunk," CJ was pacing in circles. 

"Well I would not suggest getting drunk and since I can't anyway, let's go with the wheel of cheese." 

"We can't go with anything while you are still standing here, unshowered," CJ sounded outraged. 

"I'm going, I'm going." 

**** 

Donna had turned off her cell while they ate, leaving her beeper on vibrate should there be any emergencies. As they left the restaurant she checked her voice mail, there were 14 messages. 

"Why don't I have any messages?" 

"You are about to become the First Lady of the United States, you have people that do for you now." 

"Oh are you one of my people?" CJ smirked. 

"No, I'm one of Greg's people," Donna replied as she listened to the messages and related them to CJ. 

Most of the messages were from campaign offices calling in their local polling results, things looked good. One message was Sam who was still in Florida, mostly he complained about being in Florida, but he also mentioned he had faxed another draft of Greg's possible acceptance speech for Donna to proof. 

One message was from Greg himself asking Donna to purchase some sort of harness device for Josh tomorrow. CJ and Donna both laughed at that. 

"Greg is getting a glimpse of the real Josh Lyman," CJ chuckled. 

"Well I'll be with him tomorrow, so he'll be a little better," Donna smiled. 

The last message was from Josh: 

"Greetings to my beautiful wife and hopefully my unborn child, we are on the plane, we got in we got out and we will be back in about 2 hours, I love you, both," he whispered the last word as if he were jinxing their chances by saying it out loud. 

"I love you too," Donna said to the voice mail. 

"Was that Josh?" 

"No, I've always had a fondness for the voice mail lady, she sounds so sad, `You have 4 new voice messages,'" Donna intoned in a monotone voice. 

"Hysterical Lyman," CJ wrapped her arm around her neck and attempted to give her a noogie. 

"Real mature CJ," Donna attempted to retaliate, but CJ was just too tall. 

"Hey you want an older sister, you have to take the good with the bad," CJ let go of Donna linked her arm through hers. 

"It's all good CJ," Donna shook her head and smiled. 

**** 

"I'm here, I'm back, I'm home," Josh announced as he keyed in to the hotel room. 

"Hello," Donna greeted him from the bed, she was reading a flyer on how to recycle in the Bay Area. 

"Whatcha doing?" 

"Waiting for you," she threw the brochure on the night stand. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, how'd it go?" 

"Seattle, it went fine, I think the press will put us over. But forget about that, how was your thing?" he indicated the area around her stomach. 

"You have any plans for June?" 

"June?" Josh took off his suit coat and tie, "June, well that's baseball season, so odds are I'll be watching the Mets. Then I had wanted to take Olivia to the zoo in June, when they open the new giraffe pagoda or whatever that is, I think that's June, I'll have to check the newspaper. What else? I think that's it, why do you ask?" Josh grinned at her and she leaned forward and kissed him softly. 

"Well in that case, I have some good news and I have some bad news," she tried to look serious. 

"OK." 

"The good news is, you will also be assisting me in the delivery of our child in June," Donna watched as a huge smile broke out on Josh's face and he leaned forward and kissed her again. 

"Wait, you said bad news. There's bad news? Are you OK? Is the baby OK? Why is there bad news?" Josh's voice got really high at the end. 

"Calm down, we're fine, but it is very possible that your child was conceived," she paused as Josh looked on intently, "in Texas," she said it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. 

"Texas, huh?" Josh reached out and ran a hand along the side of her breast. 

"Uh huh, remember our night in Texas?" she reached forward and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

"How could I forget?" he pulled down the strap of her nightgown. 

"Well, it is possible that was the night we made our baby, but it could have been Arizona or Utah," she was trying to concentrate on the conversation but Josh was now kissing the tops of her breasts as he tried to slide her nightgown off. 

"Is this OK? I mean, do you feel OK?" Josh asked as he ran a hand up her thigh. 

"Mmm hmm, this is fine," Donna slid down so she was laying on the bed and Josh leaned over her, kissing her mouth as he laid a hand over her stomach. 

Donna reached down and stroked him through his pants, unfastening the button and releasing the zipper as she snaked her other hand inside to touch him. 

Josh moaned as she wrapped her fingers around him and he thrust, involuntarily, into her hand. 

"Oh Donna," it was more a sigh than a statement and she smiled into the kiss they were sharing. 

"Yes?" she giggled and squeezed him a little tighter. 

"Donna," he groaned as he struggled to get up and take his pants off without falling off the bed. 

Donna laughed as he contorted his body to disrobe. 

"Enjoying the floor show?" he smiled as he finally mastered the removal of his clothes. 

"Oh yeah, bring it on," Donna whooped and bounced on the bed a little, which dislodged her breasts completely from the half-hearted attempt Josh had made of stripping her nightgown off. 

Donna got to her knees and pulled the nightgown off over her head, tossing it on the floor. She and Josh were now both naked and kneeling in the middle of the bed. He reached for her hand and entwined their fingers. 

"I love you," he whispered and the levity of the previous moment evaporated as he pulled her to his chest and clutched her to him. 

"As long as we both shall live," she kissed his neck. 

Donna twisted them and pulled Josh down so he lay against the pillows, she turned herself and leaned over to kiss him, her hair falling against his face. He brought his hands to her face, brushing back her hair and holding her mouth to his as he explored her with his tongue. 

Donna swung a leg over him and sat herself on his lower stomach, leaning forward to enjoy the kiss more comfortably. 

She could feel his erection just behind her and she shifted her hips to slide down and take him inside her. She regrettably broke the kiss and sat up to take him further inside. She sank down all the way and they both moaned. 

"Could you? Can you?" Josh moaned, "Oh yeah," as Donna began to move over him, her hands braced on his chest she moved slowly. 

Needing more support and not wanting to hurt Josh, she dropped her hands to the bed beside him and picked up the pace, the new angle spurring them both toward their completion. Donna dropped her head forward and her hair tickled Josh's stomach, between moans he giggled and the vibration and the new angle was enough to send Donna over the edge. 

"Oh Josh, I'm gonna… Oh God, oh Josh," she picked up the pace, the last few thrusts erratic as she climaxed around him. Josh reached for her breasts and massaged them as she finished, shifting the focus to himself when she was done. 

He came a few minutes later, chanting her name as she kissed his chest. She collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. 

"We gotta sleep," Donna smiled against his chest. 

"I know, big day tomorrow, Greg is on the East Coast morning shows, we need to get up at like 4:00 or something." 

"That's four hours from now," Donna groaned as she reached over to set the alarm. 

"I don't know, I think the adrenaline will get us out of bed," he laughed. 

"True," she crawled off of him and curled against his side, he kissed her again and curled into her, his hand finding her stomach and resting there. 

"I'm so happy about the baby," he murmured sleepily. 

"Yeah, me too," she agreed. 

**** 

**Tuesday November 7, 2006  
1:00 PM PT**

"The exit polls look good," Margaret chirped as she brought in take-out for lunch. 

Donna, Margaret, Sam and Toby were holed up in the Hilton, a veritable command center of faxes and computers at their fingertips. 

Josh, Greg, CJ and Angela were still out meeting and greeting trying to get as much last minute press as they could. 

Greg and CJ had gone to vote in the morning and got a huge media draw of course, but Josh wanted that to carry-on as the East Coast was heading toward the end of the work day. 

"I know and with the post-work rush coming up on the East Coast, we could have some early results by the time Greg gets back." 

"I think we need to practice calling them Sir and Ma'am," Margaret snickered. 

"It will be odd, but wow," Donna just shook her head. 

"Well put," Toby dead-panned. 

"OK, let's eat I am starved," Donna pulled one of the Styrofoam containers out of the bag. 

"You've been eating like a horse today," Sam commented. 

"Nice Sam, you never tell a woman that," Margaret reprimanded, "I don't care if she's eaten an entire side of beef." 

"I don't think horses eat cows," Toby crinkled his forehead. 

"What do they eat?" Donna asked as she picked up her turkey sandwich. 

"Oats, I think, millet," Toby found his sandwich as well. 

"Is that what they really eat or what we feed them when we domesticate them?" Donna spooned some potato salad onto her plate. 

"I grew up in Brooklyn Donna, I'm not real sure, I never had a pony," Toby grimaced. 

"I think we're getting punchy," Margaret waived her pickle at the gathering. 

"Getting?" Sam laughed, "Anyway back to Donna and the food she's inhaled today, you work up an appetite last night?" Sam smirked. 

"Sam what is this fascination you have with my sex life?" Donna glared at him. 

"I just, you're both so, I think that," Sam started to babble and blush and Donna's lips quirked up in a smile, "I'm going to stop talking now." 

"And another prayer is answered, Thank You,." Toby looked heavenward. 

"If you must know, I'm eating for two," Donna smiled at her friends. 

"Really?" Margaret leapt to her feet, nearly toppling a bottle of soda in the process. 

"Really," Donna nodded. Margaret grabbed her friend and hugged her as Sam leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"Congratulations Donna, apparently all that sex paid off," Sam laughed. 

"Nice timing Donna," Toby smiled, "now no matter what happens today, we have good news to share, really puts it all in perspective." 

"We aim to please," Donna kissed him on the cheek. 

****

**4:50 PM PT**

"Good job Governor," Josh shook Greg's hand as he led him out to the limo to head back to the hotel. They had just visited a senior center in Millbrae and the local news was all over it, Josh had a friend at the San Francisco NBC affiliate and managed to get it on the national news coverage of the campaign in time for the late East Coast voters. 

CJ, Greg, Angela and Josh were in the limo headed back to San Francisco, they had already gone over the exit polls and everything looked good, no one wanted to jinx anything so Greg changed the subject. 

"So Josh, CJ tells me there will be a new little Lyman running around soon?" 

"Yes Sir, looks like he or she will be arriving in June," Josh beamed. 

"Congratulations Josh!" Angela leaned over and hugged him as CJ looked on with a smile. 

"Thanks, we're thrilled, although the baby may have been, um, created, in Texas," Josh looked concerned, "do you think it may turn out to be a Republican?" 

Everyone in the car laughed. 

"I don't think you need to worry about that Josh, with you and Donna raising it, this kid has little chance of being a Republican," Greg scoffed. 

"What if it wants to be a Republican?" he visibly shuddered at the word, "I mean, I want my child to be happy and if that would make him or her happy, I guess I'd be OK with it," Josh shrugged. 

CJ started cackling with laughter, a truly joyous sound, "I have heard it all now, you are a new man Joshua Lyman, and if possible I love you more than I did before," she smiled at him across the limo and he just smiled back. 

****

**6:35 PM PT**

"I love this West Coast time zone thing," Sam announced. 

"I know, we may know in an hour and my God Sam we already have 184 electoral votes," Donna looked at the TV. 

"Yeah, where have you been?" 

"On the phone with President Bartlett, he started talking about the different kinds of apples in New Hampshire and which were best for pies and which were best for juice, I don't know I zoned out to tell the truth." 

"We're here, what have we got?" Josh waltzed through the door a few minutes later with the others behind him. 

"We're at 184 and they haven't even called California yet?" 

"184?" 

"We lost Florida Josh, but we took Ohio and Pennsylvania" she grinned knowing the results had just come in probably as he was coming up in the elevator. 

Josh picked her up and swung her around. 

"OK spinning the pregnant woman, not a good idea," Donna laughed. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry, you OK?" Donna nodded, "What about New York?" 

"Too close to call," Donna handed him a bottle of water, his voice hoarse from all the talking. 

"Oh and even if this baby turns out to be a Republican, I will love it, unconditionally," Josh looked completely serious so Donna didn't laugh she just kissed him hard and fast and smiled. 

Not long after Greg arrived they called California and its 55 electoral votes for the Governor of that state. 

"Thirty-one more, just New York" Greg whispered to CJ as they watched as the group of people in front of them, who had been in perpetual motion for the better part of a year, froze and waited for the word from New York, it would put them over the edge. 

"You're ready," CJ kissed her husband and watched as the four TVs in front of her vied for the scoop on the news the whole country was waiting for. 

"Finally, with 74% of the precincts reporting we are ready to call the state of New York," everyone held their breath, this would put them at 270, the magic number, "for Governor Greg Matthews, the new President of the United States," Tim Russert continued his commentary, but no one heard it as the sound of great joy drowned out all of the television sets. 

Champagne flowed and hugs were exchanged by all. Later as the dancing had ended and most of the staff had passed out from exhaustion or alcohol, Greg, CJ, Donna and Josh sat on the balcony of the hotel suite. 

"You did it," Josh smiled. 

"We did it, I can never thank you both enough, for putting your lives on hold for me, for us," he took CJ's hand in his and kissed it. 

"It was our pleasure," Donna smiled, "Although I must admit I'll be happy to spend an extended period of time in my house." 

"Yeah, I don't plan on going out of the house for like four months," Josh laughed. 

"We'll just hibernate for the winter, you and me and Livvie," Donna leaned over and kissed him. 

"Sounds wonderful." 

"Hey what about my transition? You promised to help," Greg pointed a finger at Josh. 

"Call me," Josh laughed as he nuzzled Donna's neck. 

"I need to go to bed," Donna announced as she looked at her watch, "we're doing the morning shows from here right?" 

"Yes thank god, I'm going to get a few hours though," CJ joined Donna as they headed inside. 

"We'll come with you," Greg announced. 

"Congratulations Greg," Donna smiled. 

"Thank you Donna," Greg kissed her cheek. 

"Quite a day," Josh mentioned casually as he held his hand out to Greg. 

"You could say that, I meant what I said Josh, I owe you a lot." 

"Just make the world a better place for our kids," Josh shook his hand and put his arm around Donna leading her to bed. 

The End 


End file.
